Mimar
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Natsu espera a su novia a estudiar. Pero esta no llega. Desesperado decide ir a investigar. ¿En que resultara esto? -oneshot-


_**Hola chicos, soy yo de nuevo con este capítulo NaLu. Espero que les guste. Al final de esto explicare el porqué se me ocurrió esto.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir.**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

El día estaba pasando muy lento. Las horas pasaban muy lentas. Todo estaba pasando muy lento. Y cierto pelirrosa, de nombre Natsu, se estaba hartando de ello.

Por más que miraba su celular no podía conseguir que avanzara más rápido. Suspiro por decima vez y decidió azotar su cabeza en su escritorio.

-Ya tardo mucho en venir

Exclamo y decidió pararse de aquel lugar. Empezó a echar un vistazo por todo su cuarto. Estaba muy ordenado para ser el cuarto de un hombre, aunque la verdad estaba así porque su querida novia se molestaba cada vez que lo veía desordenado.

Una cama, una mesita de centro, dos pequeños muebles al lado de su cama, dos muebles grandes, muchos cojines, un pequeño gatito durmiendo en uno de ellos, dos puertas, una de ellas lo llevaba al cuarto de baño y la otra daba hacia el pasillo de su casa y muchas cosas más.

Camino hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo y por quinta vez ordeno su ropa. Su camisa negra, unos vaqueros negros y unas sandalias negras. Desordeno más su cabello y se acomodo unos anteojos que utiliza para estudiar.

-Creo que no tendré de otra más que ir a visitarla

Tomo una pequeña mochila y con una caricia al pequeño gatito salió de su cuarto. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba un hombre adulto, cabello rojo y ojos negros leyendo el periódico.

-Igneel, ¿No he recibido llamada de Lucy?

Aquel hombre bajo el periódico, lo doblo y dirigió aquellos ojos cansados a él.

-No Natsu, la única llamada fue la de tu hermano Zeref va a llegar temprano a comer

Le dedico una sonrisa y se levanto con dirección a la cocina. Donde ahi se sirvió un vaso de agua.

-Bien iré con Lucy a estudiar un poco y tal vez la traiga para cenar

Su padre dio vuelta y con el vaso aun y una sonrisa le respondió.

-Entonces esperaremos a que la traigas solo espero que te comportes y no me quieras dar nietos de una vez

Su padre sonrió más y no tuvo de otra más que desviar aquella mirada avergonzada. Dio un último vistazo a su padre. Dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar, llevando en el camino las llaves de la casa, y salió de aquella puerta.

Cerró la puerta y con paso apresurado empezó a caminar hacia la casa de su novia. La cual para su suerte no vivía lejos

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado aunque puedo imaginarme que Plue se escapo de nuevo

Doblo a la esquina y camino hasta la quinta casa. Donde ahi vio a un pequeño cachorrito blanco dormido en el sol. Se acerco a ese cachorrito y acaricio su pequeña cabecita.

-Aquí estas amigo entonces donde esta Lucy

Se levanto y cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta alguien la abrió.

-Natsu que te trae por aquí

Una mujer rubia con ciertas canas. Ojos cafés y cansados. Piel blanca y con unas cuantas arrugas. Una blusa blanca, una falda cuadrada café y zapatos negros. Una mujer ya adulta le sonreía con amabilidad.

-Buenas tardes Layla, vine a ver a Lucy quedamos en estudiar y como vi que no venia vine a buscarla

Se presento amablemente a ella, puesto que era la madre de su novia y debía tratarla con respeto.

-Ya veo, ella no ha salido de su cuarto así que me imagino que se durmió hasta tarde por leer

Le sonrió amablemente.

-Bien te la encargo Natsu, debo de ir a trabajar, Virgo y Capricornio no están así que te la encargo mucho y por cierto te ves muy lindo con esos anteojos

Se volvió a sonrojar. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y dejo pasar al muchacho pelirrosa.

-Muchas gracias valla con cuidado señora

Y con una pequeña reverencia ambos se despidieron. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí. La casa se sentía tan sola, había fotografías, la sala, la cocina, el comedor y unas escaleras que daban a la parte de arriba.

Subió aquellas escaleras con cuidado. Se dirigió al cuarto y antes de nada, toco la puerta.

-Lucy soy Natsu

No escucho ruido. Volvió a tocar una segunda vez y nada. Ya sin más tuvo que girar la perilla y entrar.

Las cortinas cerradas. Peluches y almohadas tiradas en el piso. Y su novia rubia, echa una bolita, en la cama.

Con cuidado de no despertarla se acerco a la cama. Estando ya a su lado se sentó a lado de ella, se quito esos anteojos, los cuales se había olvidado de ellos, los dejo en la mesita de al lado y acaricio ese rubio cabello.

-Hey Lucy despierta ya es más de mediodía y me prometiste que estudiaríamos juntos

Sintió como se removió un poco y con pocas ganas se dio la vuelta. Abrió sus grandes ojos color café los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Natsu...

Alarmado se acerco mas a ella. Le beso la frente y siguió acariciando sus cabellos.

-¿Por que estas llorando nena?

Bajo su mirada para verla. Sus ojos no podían dejar de verla. Se veía débil y pequeña. Su pequeña boca se abrió y con un quejido hablo al fin.

-Duele...

Se volvió hacer bolita y se abrazo a sí misma. Natsu no entendía lo que le sucedía a su rubia novia. Siguió acariciando su rubio cabello.

-No te entiendo Lucy, que te duele realmente

Volvió a ver esos ojos llenos de lágrimas. Leves quejidos salían de su boca. Y sus brazos abrazaron la parte de su estomago. Sin más se quito sus sandalias y como si nada se metió a la cama.

Se acostó a lado de ella. Sus brazos la movieron un poco, haciendo que ella le diera la espalda. Acerco su cuerpo a la espalda de ella y la abrazo.

-Duele Natsu...

Volvió a quejarse. Sus brazos volvieron abrazar su estomago. El beso sus rubios cabellos y también poso sus manos en el vientre plano de ella para dar leves caricias.

-Ya lo recuerdo nena, perdón fui un tarado no me acorde que día era

Volvió a besar su rubio cabello. Sentía como ella empezaba a removerse un poco. Se sentía avergonzada.

-N-No hagas eso Natsu

Tartamudeo un poco. El rojo de su rostro estaba tan prendido. Quería que parara pero no pudo detener las manos de su novio pelirrosa.

-No digas nada

Al final ella termino por ceder. Ya no salían lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos. Y poco a poco sentía como sus ojos pesaban. Al final se quedo dormida.

La dejo dormir en sus brazos. Sentía como se acomodaba mejor y leves ronquidos salían de ella. Sonrió. Miro el reloj de la mesita.

-Aun es temprano

Cerró sus ojos. Y se dejo llevar por el mundo de Morfeo.

Despues de unas horas despertó. Sentía como Lucy se movía en sueños. Volteo un poco para ver aquel reloj.

-Las cuatro y media creo que ya es hora de que la despierte

Exclamo. Se acerco un poco más a ella y empezó a repartir pequeños besos en el cuello, mejillas y cabeza de ella.

Sintió cuando empezó a moverse más, hasta que ella dio la vuelta para estar frente a él y abrir sus ojos. Le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y un pequeño beso en los labios. Al separarse de ese rápido beso paso sus brazos atrás de la nuca de su novio pelirrosa.

-Gracias Natsu he dormido mejor gracias a ti

El paso sus manos a esa delicada y pequeña cintura, claro evitando abrazarla muy fuerte. Y beso la frente de ella.

-De nada para eso estoy aquí, si me hubieras mandado un mensaje de esto hubiera venido lo más temprano posible

Ella se volvió a sonrojar y prefirió desviar su rostro sonrojado. Recordó como el había puesto sus grandes manos en su vientre. Se había puesto mejor gracias a él.

-L-Lo siento

El rio un poco al comportamiento de su novia. Alzo su rostro para poder depositar en esos labios dulces un apasionante beso. Donde al separarse volvieron a respirar. Él le dedico una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

-Aunque espero que algún día me lo puedas pagar

Con su voz más ronca ella se sonrojo más y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza. El no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reír, ella al no entender le explico.

-Me refería a que me ayudaras a estudiar no a esas cosas, eres una pervertida

Volvió a darle leves golpes en la cabeza de Natsu. Estaba más que sonrojada. El atrapo sus manos y aprovecho para darle un pequeño y rápido beso.

-Bien es hora de que me valla Zeref va a llegar temprano e Igneel quiere que vaya a comer

Vio como el rostro de su novia rubia entristeció un poco. El se enterneció y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-No pongas esa cara nena, Igneel me pidió que te llevara

Ella alzo su rostro y se ilumino. Pero recordó algo y volvió a bajar triste su mirada.

-Pero mamá...

La interrumpió. Y se levanto de la cama de ella.

-Se fue a trabajar así que vendrá tarde, vamos Luce terminando de comer te traeré y me quedare otro rato mas

Volvió a sonreír. Se levanto y se dirigió a su armario donde escogió un vaquero negro, una blusa suelta negra y zapatillas negras. No se quito su corta pijama. Y con una cepillada a su largo cabello rubio se preparo en unos segundos.

-Lista

El se puso sus sandalias. Agarro su mochila y sus anteojos se los volvió a poner.

-Entonces vamos

Se agarraron de las manos y juntos salieron de la casa de ella. Caminaron ese corto camino y antes de llegar a la casa de el, ella le dijo.

-Solo espera y te recompensare Natsu

El la miro sonrojado y ella solo sonrió. Natsu abrió la puerta de su casa. Y se pudo apreciar a un Igneel y un Zeref terminando de cocinar. Al verlos Zeref les saludo.

-Llegaron justo a tiempo Natsu y Lucy

Ambos sonrieron y entraron. El iba a esperar muy ansioso a su esperada recompensa.

* * *

 _ **…**_

 _ **Ahora sí a explicar. Bien digamos que yo como toda mujer estaba pasando por estos horribles días. Y pues cada vez que le digo a mi novio él quiere hacer esto pero obviamente no se lo permito. Así que pensé y pensé y se me ocurrió escribir algo referente a lo que él quiere hacer cuando yo estoy en estos días. Y pues esto fue el resultado.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y espero que lean más historias mías.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_


End file.
